Rin
'Rin '(リン-''Rin'') is a giant reptilian Daikaiju created by Studio Ghibli that first appeared in the film Godzilla: Brave New World. She is Godzilla's mate. Name Rin is the Japanese word for "Phosphorus" which suits her whitish-orange Atomic Ray. Design Appearance Rin shares a similar body to her mate but it is slightly slimmer, she is a meter taller than Godzilla. As opposed to Godzilla's charcoal gray/brownish gray skin, she has a mahogany color to her. Her spikes are much more leaf-shaped and are a light magenta in color while her eyes are blood red. Roar Rin's roar is a higher-pitched, more wild variant of Godzilla's roar. Personality Rin is fiercely protective of her mate and her daughter. However, she comes off as more reasonable than her mate and only strikes out against humans when she feels they are threatening her or her family. Origins Rin was found by Godzilla in 2928 in Nome, Alaska, imprisoned inside of a glacier which he dug her out. History ''Godzilla: Age of the Monsters'' In the year 2928, Godzilla discovered his future queen frozen inside of a glacier in Nome, Alaska. After fighting off a military platoon together, Godzilla and Rin departed side-by-side. ''Godzilla: Brave New World'' In the year 2954, Godzilla and Rin have mated and gave birth to a hatchling named Daihime. During a skirmish with the Earth Reclamation Force in their territory dubbed "The Kingdom", Godzilla and Rin effortlessly destroy the strike group deployed to their location only to discover their infant has disappeared with the belief humans have stolen her and they begin searching for her. They follow their daughter's scent back to Nara, a village centered in the remains of Old Tokyo, and, despite the best efforts by Mothra and Battra, the King and Queen of the Monsters reduce the village to rubble before following their daughter's scent to New Tokyo. During a massive battle between the eight-headed dragon, Orochi and a majority of the world's Kaiju, Godzilla and Rin arrive and are reunited with Daihime but are beset upon by the likes of King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, Destoroyah, DesGhidorah, Monster X, Gigan, and Dagahra. After an intense battle which destroys half of the city, Godzilla and the other Kaiju are able to destroy Orochi. However, despite Orochi's death, Godzilla then turns his ire toward humanity until Daihime suddenly runs out and places herself between the humans and her parents, arms spread out and begging her father to stop fighting. Godzilla finally forgives mankind as he, Rin, and Daihime return to their home, Godzilla's war with humanity finally having come to an end. Abilities Atomic Ray Much like her mate, Rin can loose a stream of radioactive plasma from her mouth. However, unlike Godzilla's neon-blue Atomic Ray, her's is more of a whitish-orange. Durability Just like Godzilla, Rin possesses a regenerative ability. Amphibious Rin is able to survive above and below water. List of Appearances Films: * Godzilla: Brave New World Books: * Godzilla: Age of the Monsters Trivia * Rin is based on Gojirin from the Godzilland shorts. * Rin is the first Kaiju to mate with Godzilla. Category:Godzilla: Brave New World: Kaiju Category:Females